The Davis Diaries
by sarascofield
Summary: Based on 'The Nanny Diaries' Brooke Davis flunks out of the fashion buisness and fate makes her a nanny, Brathen with a huge twist you would never see coming, R&R TWIST REVEALED AS OF CHP 5
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Davis was 21 years old, she'd graduated from collage and had to figure out how to spend the rest of her life, she new what she wanted to do, she had a lifelong dream, she wanted to be a fashion designer but she'd shown her designs to a company that had taken interest in her when she was in high-school but they told her her designs where to last year. Brooke tried to do something better but after being turned down by three other companies she finally realized it wasn't going to happen, she was never going to be, Brooke Davis, fashion designer, she would just be Brooke Davis. Then what seemed like fate one day Brooke was walking in the park and the cutest little boy almost got run down but a group of boys on bike's, she managed to get him out of the way and when his mother caught up with them she mistook Brooke as a nanny and offered her work, Brooke was resistant at first but then realized it might be fate.

Brooke accepted the women's offer to be her child's nanny and that's how she'd gotten to where she was standing right now, outside a flashy apartment block which she assumed cost millions, yet the Huntzburgers, the people she was nanny-ing for owned the entire building and, of course lived in the penthouse suit.

The man out the front took Brooke's bags and she rode the elevator the top floor. She was greeted by young man, maybe eighteen in a wetsuit.

'Hi," she said cautiously.

"Hey, you must be the nanny," he smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Jake."

"Oh," she nodded.

"I'm Sheera's nephew," he laughed, "I crashed here last night now I'm road tripping to Cali with some mates."

Brooke nodded again.

"You're a bit too young and hot for this job aren't you?" Jake asked.

Brooke shrugged, "It was fate that I landed this."

Jake smirked, "Ok… no one's home, but Sheera left you a note on the coffee table and ah," Jake pointed behind her, "Your bags are here."

Brooke turned around, "Yes they are," she smiled.

"Well, I gotta go," Jake told her, "Maybe I'll see you later," he smiled and walked over to the elevator.

Brooke wheeled the bag rack to the door but noticed how clean the floor was and decided to leave it there for a while. She walked into the lounge-room and found a note on the coffee table with _nanny_ scribbled across the front, she opened it up and read it.

_Dear Nanny, Welcome to our home,_

_Please, make yourself as comfortable as you want, unpack your bags and relax. _

_My son Greyer will finish school at 2.30, directions to his school are on the fridge, the following are the house and social rules:_

_1. Greyer is not allowed to eat anything unhealthy, he has a strict diet, you however may eat whatever you like_

_2. Greyer is a very smart boy but he needs to learn as constantly as possible so please, with the games you play with him, try and make them educational_

_3. Greyer and his friends should not enter my room or the main study_

_4. If Greyer is dirty don't let him sit on anything or play with anything, clean him u first_

_5. You may not take Greyer outside New York_

_6. Do not let Jake take Greyer out, he is a bad influence_

_7. Greyer is not to watch TV before 5.00, if you wish to watch TV make sure you do so in your own room before this time_

_8. When you have a friend or family member over please write down what time and the date they are coming in the date book in the hallway, same goes if Greyer has a friend over_

_9. If Jake is around but I am not, you are the boss, do not let him think otherwise_

_10. If Jake has more than one friend over at a time, ask him to take them downstairs or someone else and make sure Greyer has a restriction on friends too._

_Jake 'crashes' here about three times a week, sometimes more so he is part of our family as are you now, please make sure the rules are followed and we should avoid all sorts of trouble, now remember, you need to pick Geyer up at 2.30, until then time is yours._

Brooke rolled her eyes and looked at her watch, two o'clock, she went and grabbed her bags and searched for her room, there was a note stuck with a pin on her door, it had one word on it, NANNY, obviously it was her room, she opened the door and smiled, it was actually quite a nice room, she put her bags on the bed and went to the fridge to get directions to Greyer's school.

She took the directions and went downstairs to her car.

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

Brooke got to Greyer's school and waited out the front, two thirty passed and she looked to another women, "What time do they get out?" she asked.

"Three," the women told her.

Brooke sighed, Sheera just wanted her early.

A three o'clock the bell finally rang and the kids all ran outside, Brooke caught Greyer and he half smiled.

"I remember you," he told her.

Brooke nodded, "I remember you two buddy, I'm your new nanny."

Greyer slowly nodded, "Are we going home now?" he asked.

Brooke nodded yes.

"Is Jake at home?" Greyer asked.

"No," Brooke told him, "He's gone out for a while."

"Is mom at home?" Greyer asked.

Brooke shook her head.

"Okay," Greyer sighed and grabbed onto Brooke's hand.

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

Brooke and Greyer rode the elevator up and Brooke smiled down at the little boy, "I'll race you to the front door."

Greyer smiled, "You're just gonna let me win," he said knowingly.

"No I won't," Brooke laughed, "I'm very fast."

The elevator door opened and They both stepped out, Greyer grabbed her handbag and threw it back into the elevator.

"hey," Brooke said annoyed, Greyer ran to the front door and hit it.

"I win," he boasted.

"I'll get your bag if you want," Greyer said, he hit the elevator but when it opened the bag was gone.

Brooke sighed, "I'll look later."

Greyer nodded, "Can you make me a milkshake?" he asked.

Brooke nodded, "Come on," she said putting her hand on his back and walking inside.

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

"Hey Greyer," Brooke called from the kitchen, Greyer walked in from the lounge-room.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Is it alright if I go have a shower?" Brooke asked.

Greyer nodded, "Can I color why you're in there?"

Brooke found some pencil's and paper and put them on the table, "I won't be long," she told him.

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

Brooke was halfway through her shower when she heard a knock at the door.

"Greyer," she called, "Can you answer that?" she asked.

"I'm not allowed," Greyer answered.

"Of course not," Brooke muttered, she turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel, she an through the house and to the door, she opened it and saw a very attractive young man holding her bag.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"I'm Nathan," he told her.

"Brooke," she replied.

He held out the bag, "This is yours?"

Brooke nodded, "How'd you know?"

"I saw you and Greyer get into the elevator then I saw it with the lost property," he told her.

"Oh, so you know Greyer?" she asked, "Are you another cousin?"

"No, just a friend," he smiled.

Brooke suddenly became aware of why he was smiling, she looked down and realized she was just in a towel.

"Oh god," she muttered, "Thanks for my bag," she said softly, taking it back.

Nathan nodded, "No worries," Brooke went inside and closed the door in his face, he smiled at the door.

**A/N Chapter 1 up, hope you enjoyed it, R&R, tell me what you think, it seems a lot the same as the nanny diaries but later it will be totally different when the twist comes out, I'm gonna try and be quick with my updates for this story**


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke and Greyer were sitting in the lounge-room when Sheera walked into the room and crossed her arms across her chest. She looked at her watched and sighed.

Brooke turned around and bit her bottom lip.

"Is it five o'clock yet?" Sheera asked.

"Um… no," Brooke started.

"Greyer cannot watch TV before five," Sheera told her.

"I know…" Brooke was cut off again.

"It seems he is watching TV…"

"Mrs Huntzburger," Brooke stopped her, "After five there aren't any programs Greyer would enjoy, before five however…"

"Before five I have a rule, you're breaking that rule," Sheera said her voice rising, "I trust this won't happen again?"

"No miss," Brooke said grabbing the remote and turning the television off.

Greyer frowned, "Sorry buddy," she mouthed.

"Will Jake be home for dinner?" Sheera asked Brooke.

"He said he was going to Cali," Brooke told her.

Sheera nodded, "I'll be in my study if you need me," she walked off and Brooke slowly nodded.

Greyer caught her attention, "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Who's cooking?" Brooke asked back.

"You silly," Greyer laughed.

Brooke was taken aback, she couldn't cook.

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

Brooke flipped through pages of a cookbook as she stirred ingredients in a bowl.

"Is that mac and cheese?" Greyer asked.

"No," Brooke told him, "It's a la déBrooke."

"What's that?" Greyer asked disgusted.

"It's my own recipe," she smiled.

"Oh," Greyer said jumping off the counter, "I'm not hungry," he told her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Grey…" Brooke began to call but stopped, she took her hands out of the food she was mixing with her hands and walked to the front door. She wasn't sure how to open it with food on her hands so used her elbows, when the door was fully opened she was surprised at the sight, it was Nathan, again.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," Brooke replied, embarrassed yet again in front of him.

"I brought this," Nathan said holding out a saucepan.

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"It's a stew," he told her, "It's not much but I thought you might need something to serve."

"You new I was in distress?" she asked surprised.

"All the nannies are on their first day," he laughed.

"You're a god," Brooke laughed.

Nathan nodded, "I know, take it."

Brooke took the saucepan and smiled, "Thank-you."

"No prob, I'll see you around," he said turning around.

Brooke walked back inside and kicked the door shut.

She went back into the kitchen and threw everything she had done into the sink, she pulled out some bowls and poured the stew into three separate ones.

"Greyer," Brooke called, "Dinner's ready."

Greyer walked cautiously into the kitchen and looked into the bowls on the counter, "Is that a lé dé waBrooke?" he asked half scared.

"No," Brooke laughed, "It's 'a lé dé waNathan'," she took the bowls over to the table and Greyer sat down in front of one, Brooke smiled and walked over to the door of Sheera's study.

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

Sheera finished up her stew and bread and gave Brooke a half satisfactory smile, "That was… quite enjoyable," she told the girl, "Not exactly what I was expecting," she admitted.

Brooke nodded, "Don't worry, I'll prepare something much more elegant tomorrow," Brooke assured.

Sheera smiled, "Good, Now I have some work to do, Greyer needs a bath and can you please read to him before he sleeps?"

Brooked nodded, "Of course."

"Okay, good," Sheera got up and walked away, leaving her bowl and plate.

Brooke rolled her eyes and collected the plates, loading everything into the dishwasher.

"You ready for your bath?" she asked Greyer who remained at the table.

The boy nodded.

"So how old are you?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I'll be six in a week," Greyer told her.

"Okay," Brooke nodded leading him to the bathroom.

Brooke started the bath and left the room, she shut the door behind her and sat down on the couch.

She put her hands over her face and closed her eyes, things were harder then she thought, but Greyer was a great kid, his mother however, she acted nice on the outside but Brooke could see on the inside she didn't give a damn.

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

After Greyer had finished his bath he and Brooke were lying on his bed, Brooke reading to him, "…And they all lived happily ever after," she smiled and shut the book.

Greyer looked up at her, "How come my life isn't like the book ones?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked confused.

"In the books there are always prince's and princess' and dragons and happily ever afters, they never have a boy who doesn't have a dad and a nanny," Greyer told her.

Brooke laughed, "Fairytales are make believe Greyer, they aren't true stories."

Greyer nodded.

"Have you had lots of nannies?" Brooke asked.

Greyer nodded again, "The first I remember was Kevin…"

"A guy?"

"Yeah, Kevin was first, then Molly and then Jane and the one after Jane wasn't here long, I don't remember her name, then I had Shauna and the next one I forget and then Peter, then I don't remember the others until Grace and she left last week, now I've got you," Greyer said with a smile.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, "Now you've got me."

"How many kids have you had?" Greyer asked.

"No one better then you," she told him.

Greyer smiled, "I think you will be my favourite."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, the one before Grace was mean and Grace was nice but you seem more fun."

"Good," Brooke smiled, "Now you better go to sleep."

Brooke tucked the covers up and walked to the door.

"Hey Brooke," Greyer said making her stop.

"Yeah buddy?" Brooke turned around.

"Goodnight," Greyer said sweetly.

Brooke smile grew too large to imagine, he was such a sweet kid, "Goodnight," she replied and turned his light out.

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

The next morning when Greyer walked out to the kitchen Brooke had oatmeal laid out on the table for him.

"Ewe," Greyer complained sitting in front of the bowl of mush.

"Sorry buddy, but you have to eat it," Brooke told him.

Greyer nodded and stuck his spoon in the gruel.

"Good," Sheera smiled walking into the kitchen perfectly dressed and groomed, "I have work, so I'm off, I'll see you tonight Greyer," she said lightly kissing the boys head and nodding towards Brooke, she walked out the door and was gone.

"Was does Mommy work so much?" Greyer asked.

Brooke shrugged, "I dunno buddy."

Suddenly the door swung open and Jake walked in, "Hey," he smiled at Brooke, "What's up."

"Um… nothing much," Brooke answered.

"Cool look, Sheera won't be home till what, like five thirty? Some mates wanna come over, that's okay right?"

"You can't have more then one friend at a time," Greyer told his cousin.

"Shut up," Jake said with a frown.

Greyer turned away.

"You can't keep them downstairs?" Brooke asked.

Jake shrugged, "It won't be for two long, Grey'll be at school and I assume you'll be out, it's just a couple of mates and stuff…"

"Okay, just… be careful," Brooke told him.

Jake nodded, "Okay, thanks."

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

That afternoon Brooke picked Greyer up from school and drove home, when they got to the front door Brooke heard music inside, she opened the door and saw about thirty teenagers running a muck, a figure appeared behind her, she turned around and saw Sheera.

"How could you let this happen?" she asked looking at her apartment in distress, she pushed past the kids and turned the music off, she glared at Brooke, "Clean this up," she ordered, "EVERYONE OUT!" kids all ran out the room and Sheera pointed at Jake, "Not you, you help the nanny."

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

"You said a couple of friends," Brooke complained as she scrubbed a stain off the couch, Jake who was cleaning the table sighed.

"I invited some mates and when they heard we' have the place to ourselves they invited a few more people," he told her.

Brooke nodded, "Do you think she'll fire me?"

Jake shook his head, "She'll give you a second chance, I'm really sorry."

Brooke nodded again when someone knocked at the door.

"Want me to get it?" Jake asked.

Brooke shook her head, "I'll do it," she pushed herself up and walked to the door

She pulled the door open and wasn't surprised who was standing there, it was Nathan.

"I heard noise," he told her and held up what he was holding, "I brought extra cleaning supplies."

"Come on in," Brooke smiled.

…

**A/N hope you're enjoying the story, R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke had decided against asking Nathan how he always new she needed help she just accepted it, he seemed like a great guy and she didn't want to interrogate him and push him away but she was a little wary.

Greyer's birthday was in six days, he was going to have a party at the apartment with a few friends and then the day after he would have a larger party at 'Woody's Funhouse', Sheera didn't want someplace so public and unhygienic but Jake told her Greyer would enjoy it more.

Brooke decided to go to the toy store while Greyer was at school so she could buy him a present.

She walked through the isles and wondered what he'd want, when she got to the Spiderman section she looked at the toys and costumes.

"I think he likes Superman better," a voice told her.

Brooke turned around to see Nathan, "And how would you know that?" she asked.

"Just a hunch," he told her with a smile.

Brooke nodded and started walking towards the Superman section with Nathan following her, "So how's the job going so far?" he asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Sheera's a bit much but Greyer… he's such a sweetheart."

Nathan smiled and nodded, "He's a good kid."

"You seem to know him quite well," Brooke pointed out.

Nathan shrugged, "I was twenty when he and Sheera moved in, it was after his father, Braden passed away, Greyer was two then and Sheera was working a lot, they didn't have a nanny so I volunteered to help."

Brooke smiled, "That's sweet."

Nathan shrugged, "What can I say, I'm a sweet guy."

"So what do you think," Brooke asked picking through some products, "A costume and mask, or some talking characters?"

"You get one, I'll get the other," Nathan offered.

"Okay," Brooke nodded, "I'll get the costume," she said picking it up, Nathan nodded and grabbed the talking action figures.

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

When Brooke picked Greyer up from school the teacher asked to talk to her, he agreed and went inside.

The teacher's name was Haley James, she looked nice enough but Brooke had a feeling the news she had wasn't great.

"Greyer's been acting kind of… violent lately," Haley told her.

Brooke nodded, "I think he's feeling a little left out at home," she told her.

Haley sighed, "He beat another child up in the playground today," Haley said seriously.

"Oh," Brooke wasn't sure what to say, "I don't think I'm the right person to be talking to, his mother Sheera…"

"Mrs. Huntzburger doesn't care, she won't listen to us and I'm sorry to say, if another incident like this occurs I'll be forced to expel Greyer," said Haley with sincerity in her voice.

"I understand," Brooke nodded, she walked out of the classroom and found Greyer sitting on a seat next to the door. "Come on buddy, let's go home," she said grabbing his hand.

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

When they got home they found bags in the doorway, Brooke new they were Jake's, he walked out from the kitchen and gave them a smile, "I'm off," he told them.

"How long will you be gone?" Brooke asked.

Jake shrugged, "Probably two days, someone called for you," he added.

"Yeah?" Brooke said looked at him.

Jake nodded, "That guy Nathan."

Brooke smiled, "Did he leave his number?"

Jake nodded again, "It's on the fridge, see ya, bye Grey," he said giving his cousin a quick hug before picking up his bags and leaving.

"So I was thinking we could order room service for dinner," Brooke offered Greyer.

Greyer sighed, "Mom said I can only eat room service if we check the calories, fats and sugars first."

Brooke shrugged, "You're mom's on an overnight conference, what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?"

Greyer shrugged.

"But we have to keep it out little secret," she added.

Greyer smiled, "Okay, can I have a snack."

Brooke nodded, "What would you like?"

"Can I eat P.B and J from the jar?" he asked with an excited smile.

"If that's what you'd like," Brooke smiled.

Greyer ran to the cupboard and pulled out the peanut butter and jelly while Brooke found two spoons.

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

Greyer and Brooke were lied out on Greyer's bed with food all around them, five different meals, three different appetizers and two deserts.

"I like this one best," Greyer told Brooke showing her a ceaser salad.

"Give me a bite," Brooke said opening her mouth, Greyer smiled and put some on his fork and put it in her mouth, "Mmm," Brooke nodded, "It is good."

Greyer laughed and the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Greyer said jumping off the bed, "Hello?" he asked answering the phone, "Oh, Hi Mom," he said trying to catch Brooke's attention, "For dinner?" Brooke jumped of the bed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Huntzburger?" Brooke asked, "We're having spaghetti, yeah, it's quite healthy, yes miss, see you tomorrow," Brooke hung up and screamed.

Greyer laughed, "Do you like my mom?" he asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Do you?" she then realized that wasn't a very good question.

Greyer thought for a moment, "Sometimes," he told her shyly.

"Let's go finish the food hey?" Brooke asked, Greyer nodded and the sat back on the bed.

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

When Greyer went to school the next day Brooke did the groceries and then agreed to have lunch with Nathan, they went to a small café.

"He doesn't like his mom," Brooke told Nathan.

Nathan shrugged, "You don't always like your mom do you?"

Brooke smiled, "I guess not, but I always love her…"

"What makes you think Greyer doesn't?"

"I don't know," Brooke admitted.

"Would you ever… would you ever want Greyer to be like, your son?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"What you mean like… adoption?" Brooke asked.

Nathan nodded, "I mean if Sheera didn't want him and…"

"Well I guess, I've only been his nanny five days, I don't know him well enough… why do you ask?"

Nathan shrugged, "You just seem to really care about him and… his mother doesn't."

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "If the issue ever came up, where Sheera didn't want him and he didn't have anyone, I'd defiantly consider it."

"That's good to hear," Nathan smiled.

Brooke nodded, she begun to suspect Nathan new something, she just didn't know what he new.

**A/N sorry this chap is short, there's another chapter waiting, it's not the longest either but I promise they'll get longer in five and six. **


	4. Chapter 4

The day before Greyer's birthday Brooke and Nathan wrapped their presents up and put them under Brooke's bed.

"Do you like it here?" Nathan asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," Brooke pointed out, it was six days after Nathan suggested the adoption thing.

Nathan shrugged, "I guess I'm just interested."

"I still don't even know your last name," Brooke pointed out.

"It's Scott," he told her with a smile.

Brooke nodded, "Nathan Scott."

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

Jake hadn't been back since the day he told Brooke Nathan had called but he'd arrived back today and Sheera still wasn't happy with him.

When Brooke brought Greyer home from school Sheera was in her study and Jake in the shower so she took him straight to his room and stayed in there with him, she read him some books and they played some games when screaming started outside the room.

"Mommy and Jake are fighting," Greyer told Brooke.

"I know buddy," she agreed.

"Do you think they'll be angry for my birthday?" he asked.

Brooke shrugged, "I hope not."

Greyer nodded, "You're nicer then mommy," he told her with a sweet smile.

Brooke couldn't wipe the grin off her face, "Well you're nicer then any other little boy I've ever met," she told him.

Greyer smiled again and as Brooke looked into his eyes she noticed something familiar about the electric blue color.

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

Brooke kept knocking on Nathan's apartment door but there was no answer, she was about to give up when the door swung open.

"Hi," she said with a half smile.

Brooke pushed him against the door and looked into his eyes, they were green.

"You wear contacts," she accused.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Yesterday your eyes were electric blue."

"How do you know I wasn't wearing contacts yesterday?"

Brooke smiled, "Because you and Greyer have the same eyes."

"Are you accusing me of something?" he asked.

"You're related to him aren't you?"

"Because I might have blue eyes?" he asked.

Brooke pulled her hand through her hair, she looked over at his counter and saw a picture of Greyer, he looked at little younger, maybe four or five with Nathan and a parrot on his shoulder.

"Are you his dad?" she asked.

"Whoa, that was unexpected," he said walking away from the door.

"Are you?" Brooke asked again.

Nathan shook his head, "No."

"But you're related to him?"

"Look Brooke, I want to be honest with you, but if I am we'll both get in a lot of trouble."

"Yesterday you asked me to trust you…"

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut, "Because I need you to trust me, my opinion."

"Why do you want me to adopt Greyer?"

"Because I think you'd treat him better then Sheera, she doesn't love him."

"And how do you know."

Nathan shrugged, "I've been around a long time."

"You're not going to be honest with me?" Brooke asked, she noticed some more photos on a shelf out of view, she walked around and saw a whole row of Greyer pictures, one even had her in it.

"How'd you get that?" she asked.

Nathan shrugged.

"Did you take a picture of us?" she asked wanting answers.

"I don't, yeah."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because Greyer is part of my life… and I want you to be too."

Brooke smirked, "I have to go…"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Nathan told her.

"Whatever," Brooke said leaving the room and slamming the door.

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

"Where'd you go?" Greyer asked Brooke, they were lying on his bed with Brooke about to read a book.

"I just had to sort out something, did you have a good bath?"

Greyer nodded and screaming started again, something about Jake having to go to collage which Brooke didn't get because they'd just been arguing about disrespect.

"I love you the best," Greyer told Brooke out of the blue.

Brooke looked down at him with a smile, "I love you too," she replied, "… the best."

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

The next morning Brooke gave Greyer his present before school and he insisted on wearing it, he told her he loved it, his mother gave him a novel which he didn't know what to do with and told him he'd get his other presents after school, Jake went last and gave him a playstation 3 for his room.

Brooke went to the shops once she dropped Greyer off and found Nathan waiting out the front.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" she asked.

"To say sorry," he said with a charming smile.

"How do you always know where I'm going to be?" Brooke asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Just a hunch."

Brooke sighed, she wasn't sure how to ask him so she just came out with it, "Are you a stalker?" she asked.

"No," Nathan flat out denied.

"What about all those pictures of Greyer are you um… a paedophile?"

"That's a great accusation," he said looking hurt.

"I had to ask, you have to understand that ."

Nathan nodded, "I'm a not a paedophile, Greyer and I are just friends, we have been for a long time, that's all."

"Okay," Brooke half smiled, "I have to go."

She started to walk into the supermarket when Nathan called her, "hey Brooke?"

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"Do you maybe want to have dinner sometime?" he asked.

Brooke thought for a moment, "I don't know, but I'll see you tonight right? You wanna give Greyer his present?"

Nathan nodded, "I'll see you tonight."

oThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtHoThOtH

So Nathan's coming over to give you his present," Brooke told Greyer as they drove to the apartment.

"Nathan who?" Greyer asked.

Brooke laughed, "Your friend Nathan, from upstairs."

"Oh him, why'd he get me a present?" Greyer asked.

"You're friends aren't you?"

Greyer shrugged, "I don't really no him," he admitted, "once when one of my nannies took my too the zoo he helped us around and sometimes we'd talk in the lift but that's it."

Brooke thought about the photos and how Nathan had told her Greyer was part of his life and he wanted her to be too, Greyer didn't even know him, paedophile crossed her mind again, or stalker. What did he want. He seemed so sweet and he seemed to like her, she couldn't help but start to like him and yet now she was doubting him, was the genuinely nice guy thing all an act, Brooke started to believe it.

**A/N hope you're enjoying the story, the twist will come out next chapter if not defiantly chapter six, take a guess if you want but I don't think anyone will get, it's about Nathan and what he has to do with Greyer and his life anyway I will try and update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke and Greyer had been home for about half an hour, Sheera had called and said she'd be home from work late and Jake wasn't around, Brooke was starting to feel nervous, what if Nathan came and she was alone with Greyer? She took Greyer into his room and shut the door, she grabbed a book and sat him down on his bed.

"Why do we have to stay in here?" Greyer asked.

"Don't you wanna read for me?" Brooke asked.

Greyer smiled, "It's my birthday, can't we play a game?"

Brooke sighed, "What do you wanna play?"

"We could play snakes and ladders in the kitchen and eat PB and J," Greyer suggested.

Brooke had to give in, it was the kid's birthday, "Okay, we can play snakes and ladders but your mom should be home soon! How bout I make you a PB and J sandwich?"

Greyer nodded, "Okay," the walked out of the room an into the kitchen as Brooke got out the peanut-butter and jelly and the bread there was a knock on the door.

Brooke jumped and Greyer looked at her suspiciously, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Brooke told him.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Greyer asked.

"Um… no."

"It could be someone who wants to say happy birthday," Greyer told her, he jumped off his chair and ran to the front door, he'd pulled it open before Brooke could even call him back.

"Hey buddy," Brooke heard Nathan's voice.

"Hey Nate," Greyer said cheerily, he sounded like he new Nathan better then he'd told Brooke.

Greyer and Nathan walked into the kitchen and Nathan shot a smile at Brooke, "Hey."

"Hi," Brooke nodded, "Can I talk to you Greyer?" she asked.

Greyer nodded and she lead him to his room, shutting the door behind them.

"I thought you didn't know that guy?" she asked.

Greyer shrugged, "He's pretty cool, he buys me stuff all the time and when no ones around he takes care of me, he said I'm important, just like you do and he doesn't like my mommy very much…"

"Greyer, is he a nice a guy?" Brooke asked, cutting him off.

"I guess," he shrugged.

Brooke sighed, "Did you lie before?"

"Why do you keep asking questions, he's just a guy who's around," Greyer told her frustrated, he opened the door and walked out, Nathan was holding the present that was from him in his hands. Brooke swallowed, it had been under he bed, he must have went in her room, but how did he know it was there anyway?

"This is for you," he said handing the present to Greyer.

"Where did you get that from?" Brooke asked him.

"Under your bed…"

"And how'd you know where it was?" she asked.

Nathan smiled turned straight, "What are you getting at?"

"What do you want?" Brooke demanded.

Nathan smirked, "I'm glad you aren't always this idiotic," he said walking through the lounge room, Brooke followed him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're acting like a bitch…"

"You cursed!" Greyer cut in.

"I also never realized how annoying you were," Nathan said looking at Greyer.

"Get the hell out of here," Brooke ordered Nathan.

"Even if I go out I'll still be with you," he told her.

"What are you, a creep..?"

"Are you really that oblivious?"

"To what?" Brooke asked getting scared and angry, she was half expecting Nathan to tell her he was in love with her and ask if she loved him too, to what she may not have a reply too, she didn't know this guy but yet she was hating and loving him at the same time.

"It's my birthday today!" Nathan said looking into her eyes hoping she'd understand.

"Happy birthday," Greyer smiled.

"So?" Brooke asked.

"Look at my eyes," Nathan demanded, grabbing her arms and forcing her to look at him.

Brooke stared into his eyes and all she could think about were Greyer's.

"Are you his dad?" Brooke asked.

Nathan let go of her and clenched his fists, "You can't be that dull!"

"If you won't tell me how can I understand?" she asked.

"I'm not his dad I'm him," he told her.

Brooke thought she may have stopped breathing, "What," she asked thinking she'd misheard.

"My name is Greyer Davis…"

"Davis?" Brooke asked unsure.

"Davis," he assured.

"But…"

"Adopted son of Brooke Davis."

Brooke sat down on the lounge, "You really a stalker aren't you… you expect me to believe you?"

Nathan nodded, "You're my mother," he told her.

Brooke shook her head, "No I'm not…"

"That's why you have to adopt him, if you don't you'll screw up the future…"

"This is unbelievable," Brooke turned to Greyer, kid Greyer, "Can you please go into your room?" she asked, "You open your present."

She grabbed Nathan by the collar and pulled him into the kitchen, "You can't lie to me," she told him sternly.

"I'm not," he said honestly.

"So you're… you're that little boy?" she asked.

Nathan nodded, "I was him, I new a man named Nathan, he was friends with my nanny Brooke, before she came I'd seen him before, we were kind of friends… he gave me a superman toy for my birthday and Brooke gave me a costume, when Jake had a party he came and helped clean up, on her first day he brought dinner round because it was her first day and she couldn't cook, eventually, when the truth came out he said he had to do it because his future got screwed up and he didn't want mine to be, he said when he was a kid everything that happened went wrong, Brooke cooked a lousy first meal and Sheera got angry, when Brooke and Jake didn't finish the cleaning quick enough Brooke only had one more strike, then on my birthday… his birthday Brooke got the same present as Sheera, a Spiderman toy, Sheera didn't want to be outdone and fired Brooke. He made sure that wouldn't happen because Brooke needed to be around, she had to adopt him… me, you have to adopt… Greyer… I know this is confusing…"

"This is a load of crap, you're just trying to stop yourself from being exposed…"

"As what?" Nathan demanded.

Greyer opened his door and looked at.

"As a freak… and a stalker," Brooke told him.

"In fifteen years, that boy," Nathan said pointing his finger at Greyer, "will have to do this same thing and you'll be his mother and you'll guide him, tell him what he has to do, he has to make you…Brooke trust him and he has to make sure she adopts Greyer, because she's a hell of a lot better mother then Sheera…"

Sheera 'Hh hmmed' from the front doorway.

"Yeah that right," Nathan said turning to her, "In two months you'll lose your son in a law suit and be announced an unfit mother!"

…

tbc

R&R, tell me what you think, was this too, out there? There's still going to be more to go, I hope everyone's enjoying it and gets it, if you don't feel free to ask questions, more will be explained in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought you liked me," Brooke said softly.

Nathan stepped closer to her and put his hand to the side of her face, "I do."

ONE DAY EARLIER

"Yeah that right," Nathan said turning to Sheera, "In two months you'll lose your son in a law suit and be announced an unfit mother!"

Brooke looked back and forth between Nathan and noticed both assumed they had they upper hand.

"And what would you know?" Sheera asked Nathan.

"I know that Brooke loves Greyer more then you and Greyer loves her more then he loves you," he told her with a smile.

Sheera shook her head, "I think the nanny was right, you're a freak… and a stalker, you should leave and I don't want you near my son again."

"As if you care," he said through gritted teeth storming out.

(¯·..·[oth·..·´¯)

Later that night Brooke sat with Greyer on his bed and he read to her.

"Charlie looked at his mother and smiled, 'Just what I always wanted,' he told her, 'A puppy all of my own.'" Greyer read, he looked up when the door opened and Jake appeared.

"Hey buddy," Jake smiled, "I thought you might like this now," he pulled something from behind his back and revealed a dog basket holding a baby Labrador.

Greyer's face lit up and he ran over to Jake, "Thanks Jakie," he smiled taking the basket next to his bed.

"Can we talk?" Jake asked Brooke softly.

She nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Greyer with the puppy.

"Do you believe Nathan?" Jake asked suddenly

Brooke walked over to a couch and Jake followed.

"I… don't know," Brooke told him honestly, "He is, kind of insane," she admitted.

"You should believe him," Jake told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he's telling the truth," Jake assured.

Brooke half nodded, "How do you know."

"Because he told my two years ago, when he first got here, he trusted me to keep his secret and I did, he watched over Greyer, made sure he was always safe and he told me he was waiting for the nanny who would adopt Grey and give him a better life, I supported him because I know Sheera doesn't give a damn, you have to adopt him Brooke."

Brooke sighed, adopting was a big decision and Sheera wouldn't willingly give up her son.

"Nathan told me something else, but I'm not meant to tell you… or anyone," Jake said softly.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked.

Jake nodded, "He told me in two months you would win custody of Greyer and a month after that Sheera… she dies Brooke."

Brooke was stuck for words, "I can't do it then," she told him simply.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"If I don't do it she won't die," Brooke told him standing up.

"You don't know that," Jake objected, "and if you let her keep Greyer and she dies he'll have no one, you have to do this, please."

"I'll think about it, can you put Greyer to bed?" she asked.

Jake nodded and Brooke left the apartment.

(¯·..·[oth·..·´¯)

Brooke kept knocking on Nathan's door, almost twenty times before he answered.

When he saw her he was surprised, "Hi?" he looked at her unexpectedly.

"Hi," she replied.

"Do you wanna come in?" he asked.

Brooke nodded and followed him inside.

"Why do you need all the pictures?" she asked.

"If you turn 'em over there are dates," he told her, "And each of those dates were ones Brooke told me to take a picture on, I have the originals in a box so whenever I see him doing something in one of the pictures I would take a picture and date it, to know everything was on track and happening right, that's why they're on the walls too, so I know I'm not screwing up."

Brooke nodded, "I wanna believe you," she told him.

"I understand you need time," said Nathan, "But you can't have to much, you have to make sure the court case is in two months, that doesn't give you long."

Brooke nodded again, "I know."

Nathan sighed and walked into the kitchen, "You want anything to drink?" he asked.

"No thanks, I better go," Brooke told him.

Nathan nodded and she was gone before he could say another word.

(¯·..·[oth·..·´¯)

The next day after Brooke dropped Greyer at school she ran into Nathan at the supermarket.

"I suppose this visit is necessary," she half asked.

Nathan shook his head, "No, I just wanted to see you."

Brooke nodded, "We need snow cones, and marshmallows."

"Isle two?" he asked.

Brooke nodded and he headed off, when he returned he dumped the food into the trolley.

"Have you made a decision?" he asked.

Brooke nodded, "I'll do it."

"You seem cold," Nathan pointed out.

"You screwed me over," she accused.

"How?" he asked.

"You pretended you were interested in me but all you wanted was for me to adopt you."

"Brooke please, understand everything I did, I had to do…"

"Couldn't you just tell me from the start?" she asked, "Not cause any heartbreak?"

"I broke your heart?"

"Why did you put me thought this?"

"You wouldn't believe me if you didn't trust me," Nathan told her.

"I didn't believe you anyway," she pointed out.

Nathan sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I thought you liked me," Brooke said softly.

Nathan stepped closer to her and put his hand on the side of her face, "I do."

A young guy with a trolley suddenly hit Brooke's and push her back and Nathan away, "Ow," she complained.

"Oh sorry," he apologised moving up the isle.

"I have to finish this, you should go home," Brooke told Nathan.

"I wanna help," he told her.

"But I don't want you too," she replied, walking off with the trolley, Nathan just followed her.

"You don't wanna finish this?" he asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Finish what, I'm your mother, nothing can happen."

"But see you're not," Nathan told her, "You'll be Greyer's mother and my mother is Brooke, but you and me… we're just to people."

"It's all too complicated," Brooke told him, "I have to shop now and tonight Greyer's having his big party so maybe, tomorrow or something we can talk."

"But I wanna talk now," Nathan objected.

"I need time… to think," Brooke sighed, "I'm not going anywhere, unlike you, I'll always be here, in this world and since you always know where I am you can find me when I'm ready," Brooke walked of with the trolley and Nathan didn't follow her, he just watched her walk.

**A/N okay I get some people think this is crap but this is what my story is and from the start it's what it was going to be, this story is a Brathan and I'm not going to ruin anything but I promise a happy ending with closure in some way, I know where I want to go, I accept constructive criticism so I don't mind if you give bad feedback but also tell me how to improve, I won't change my storyline though, also if you still like the story tell me and I'll keep writing it, even if you don't thought I'll probably still do a few more chapters, I'm writing this for me and my friends as well as for others. **


End file.
